


you can call me monster

by ijd00



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, lots of other nct members are in this, police officer mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijd00/pseuds/ijd00
Summary: Ever since he joined Seoul’s police force, Mark’s dream has been to take down notorious gang NCT. But no matter how hard he tries, chasing NCT feels like chasing a ghost, an impossible goal. Then Mark learns that NCT’s previous leader was assassinated in his home. The game changes, pieces shift around the board, and suddenly the leader’s son, Lee Donghyuck, is the most interesting person in the world.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 52
Kudos: 147





	1. i'm creeping in your heart babe

“Lee!” Doyoung shouts, “Mark Lee! Update on NCT. Get Wong and come into my office, stat.”

Mark nods and immediately begins to search for Lucas, his partner for the past two years. He and Lucas were put together after The Great Watermelon Incident. It’s something that Mark would rather block from his memories and never think about again, but no one lets him live it down. At least he got Lucas out of the whole disaster.

He likes Lucas. For as goofy as he seems, he’s actually really smart and thinks about things in a way that’s unique to him. It’s helped the two of them solve many cases in the past and Mark had rather hoped that Lucas’s skill would carry over to NCT.

NCT is one of the, if not the, most notorious gangs in Seoul. They’ve been trying to track down members of NCT for the past year or so, but to the entire force’s dissatisfaction, hadn’t been successful in the slightest. It felt like every time they were remotely close to gaining the upper hand, NCT slipped away like a ghost. Which was saying something, considering how dedicated each member of their squad was to finally bringing the group down. Not all of them have personal gripes, but many of them do, and for the rest, it's a matter of keeping the streets of Seoul clear of any trouble.

The gang is known for their brutal methods and mostly dealt in drugs and weapons dealings. The amount of money they’ve made from all of those deals must be ludacris, but try as they might, no one has ever been able to track down the money. Mark knows that NCT has been around since before he was born, but only really rose to prominence when he was around the age of sixteen. It’s partially the reason he even decided to join the force, he wanted to take NCT down and protect Seoul from their illegal activities.

He finds Lucas by the copy machine, munching on a granola bar. His boyfriend had been into health a lot more recently, and as a result always packed Lucas healthier snack alternatives. Lucas looks up as Mark enters and waves with his free hand.

“Hey,” Mark says, “Doyoung hyung said he has an update on NCT, wants us to go to his office.”

Lucas nearly drops his granola in his haste to grab the freshly printed sheets from the printer. He slaps them down on his desk and then nearly sprints into Doyoung’s office, Mark barely a step behind him.

Doyoung greets them with a grim look, gestures for them to sit down, and gets right to business.

“We just got a report that NCT’s leader was killed in what appears to be an assassination almost a month ago,” Doyoung informs them.

Mark’s pretty sure his mouth drops open and next to him, Lucas is in a similar state. The lag in information isn’t that surprising, it’s hard to keep track of NCT’s inner workings. But still, this is major news. If NCT’s leader has been taken out, this might be their prime chance to take action, to strike while the gang is temporarily weak.

“Lee Donghyuck is Lee Sooman’s heir, but it seems that he was too weak to take over and NCT is currently under the operation of a Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul,” Doyoung continues, “And ever since the elder Lee’s death, NCT has only gotten more precise in their attacks.”

Damn. So much for NCT becoming weaker in the face of a leadership change. Doyoung rifles through the various folders on his desk and then pulls out a picture. They only have one shot of Lee Donghyuck, and it’s pretty blurry. Mark can sort of make out the boy’s light brown hair and notes that he has tanner skin than most people. In the photo, he’s eating lunch with a pink haired boy. Neither of them are looking into the camera but it doesn’t matter.

“This is Lee Donghyuck,” Doyoung explains, “He’s never properly been involved in any of NCT’s actions, and he might be our best shot at taking them down.”

Lucas nods, “So what’s the game plan?”

“For now, we have to wait,” Doyoung frowns, “This was the only intelligence we could really pick up, but within a few weeks we should more to go off of. If we can get to the son, then we might have a chance at getting a prime witness, who can help us finally take NCT down forever. I’m putting you two on the case for now, but just know there really isn’t much to go off of.”

Mark smiles in gratitude, “Thank you so much for this opportunity hyung. I promise that I won’t let you down.

Lucas professes similar sentiments and then they’re sent back out of Doyoung’s office into the main precinct. Everyone else is working hard and Lucas immediately goes back to his desk, pulling up all the previous information they’d managed to collect on NCT. Mark sighs and sits down at his own desk across from Lucas, startling when Yuta rolls over.

“Good luck,” Yuta tells him grimly, “NCT are a right group of bastards. Cheers to the person who can take them down.”

“Thanks,” Mark says, “Lucas and I are going to do our best.”

“Anyway, I gotta go,” Yuta beams, “It’s Thursday, which means it’s date night with Sicheng.”

Mark’s honest to god contemplated giving Yuta and Sicheng the award for the grossest couple known to man. They’re so affectionate with one another it hurts to watch and Yuta’s like a leech, hanging off of Sicheng whenever he can. Sicheng works as a yoga instructor and Yuta likes to brag often that it makes their sex life even better.

Kun nearly choked him for saying that, but Mark and Lucas laughed so hard their stomachs hurt. It had been a rather boring week in the office, so Yuta’s comment had served as a mood lightener.

After Yuta waves goodbye, Mark sighs and looks at the clock. Only one more hour to go, and then he has to leave so he can make his reservation. Cracking his neck, Mark flexes his fingers and then begins to scour the force’s database for anything he can find about NCT and Lee Donghyuck.

*******

Mark strolls into the restaurant with a little more pep in his walk than usual. He’s excited to see Taeyong, it feels like it’s been forever since he and his cousin had the opportunity to catch up with each other. In reality, it’s probably only been a week or so, but for them, that’s a long time to go without seeing each other in person.

For the longest time, they were each other’s only family. Mark relied heavily on Taeyong when they were younger, even lived with him for a bit as he was training to join the force.Taeyong loved and supported his choice, offering encouragement and home cooked meals. Mark’s parents had died when he was younger, and his aunt and uncle had taken him in no questions. In many regards, Taeyong had felt more like his brother than his cousin, and after Taeyong’s parents died, they had only had each other.

Of course, Taeyong has Jaehyun now, but he likes to remind Mark that he’ll always be his favorite, even as Jaehyun whines in the background. It makes Mark feel special. Taeyong’s the most important person in Mark’s life and he would do pretty much anything for his cousin. They know each other’s deepest secrets, and Mark’s fairly sure no one will ever love him more than Taeyong does. They greet each other with wide smiles and long hugs, hugs that Mark missed.

As soon as they sit down, Taeyong starts to babble about the latest gossip from his workplace and both Jaehyun and Mark watch him with equally stupid smiles. Taeyong’s eyes get big as he talks, hands flying around his head during his imitation of a particularly annoyed customer.

“Mark,” Taeyong says, “I’ve been talking so much about myself, tell me about how work has been! Have you put any more bad people away?”

Mark smiles and fills them both in his day, explaining the newest antics that Yangyang and Lucas had gotten up to and how Kun probably had about twenty new grey hairs. The three of them laugh and talk for what feels like hours, complimenting the food and exchanging stories and random thoughts they’ve been having.

By the end of dinner, Mark can tell Taeyong and Jaehyun both have something they want to say. Taeyong’s been obsessively straightening his silverware for the past ten minutes and Jaehyun looks like he could pee from excitement.

“Uh, no pressure but do you guys have something you want to tell me?” Mark asks.

Taeyong’s head whips up so fast Mark’s afraid for his neck, but his cousin positively lights up and nods, a large smile on his face.

“Jae and I finally got approved for adoption,” he reveals, smile bright enough to rival the sun, “We might have a baby within the next six months!”

Mark’s ecstatic. Taeyong and Jaehyun had been trying to adopt a child for the past year, but the process was incredibly slow, especially because they were a gay couple and certain parts of South Korea were still trying to wrap their minds around the idea of equality.

“Oh my god!” he yelps, “That’s amazing! I’m so, so happy for you hyung! You’re going to be the best parents known to mankind.”

“You think so?” Taeyong asks, eyes shining.

“You practically raised me and I think I turned out pretty well,” Mark reasons.

“Well I don’t know about that,” Jaehyun teases.

“Shut up,” Mark says, but it’s through a wide grin and they all know he doesn’t mean it.

*******

The raid on one of NCT’s complex is unexpected, but definitely a lucky break. Doyoung’s prediction about more information coming within a few weeks was scarily accurate, and the intel had rolled in precisely two weeks after they got word of Lee Sooman’s death. He’d ordered Mark and Lucas to take a team with him after creating a plan so intricate and with so many backup plans Mark had wondered if the man slept at all.

“This is very important,” Doyoung tells them as they ride in the van over, “I cannot stress this enough. What we find here could make or break our investigation into NCT and I for one would love to see those bastards finally locked up.”

Johnny nods from his position next to Mark, “Doyoung, we can do this. Breathe.”

They step out of the van and take the time to put more protective gear on, as well as making sure they’re prepared for every possibility. Once they pass Doyoung’s final inspection, they turn to the building.

“Let’s do it,” Yuta says, eyes alight with mischief.

*******

There’s only one more room Mark needs to clear before they can all get the heck out and so of course it’s at the end of the dingiest hallway known to man. He sighs internally and then checks the door. It’s locked. Not surprising, but still an annoyance. With another sigh, Mark kicks the door down and stops dead in his tracks at the room’s contents.

The room itself is fairly small and reeks like a sewer. The smell is so pungent Mark needs to take a step back as his eyes water before he heads back in. In one corner, there’s a bucket and the saddest, most threadbare blanket Mark’s ever laid eyes on. In the other, there’s a boy, curled protectively in on himself. His hair is matted down with grease and his clothes are filthy.

It takes a moment but Mark soon realizes the boy is Lee Donghyuck. He tentatively takes a step towards Donghyuck, but he only curls up tighter.

“Hi,” Mark says, keeping his voice calm, “My name is Mark and I’m with Seoul’s Police Force. I’m here to help you.”

At the words “Seoul Police Force,” Donghyuck uncurls a little, but doesn’t try to move from his corner. He allows Mark to get closer though, and Mark soon figures out why Donghyuck can’t move. He’s literally chained to the wall. Wishing he had Renjun with him (the boy is scarily good at picking locks and the like) Mark instead tries to remember all the lessons Renjun gave him.

Several awkward minutes of wiggling and muttered curses later, Mark manages to free Donghyuck from his chains. The boy immediately throws himself at Mark, getting on his knees to plead.

“Please take me with you,” Donghyuck begs, eyes wide, “Please. They’re going to kill me, just like they killed my father. I’ll give you information, anything. Just please, please take me with you.”

“Uh,” Mark says intelligently, “Okay.”

He holds out his hand and Donghyuck takes it without hesitation. Mark observes that their hands fit nicely together before shaking his head and moving to get out. He starts to turn right but Donghyuck tugs his hand and shakes his head, leading him down the left corridor and out much faster than the route Mark was planning.

When he meets Lucas’s shocked gaze, he shakes his head. He tries to give Donghyuck to Kun so he can get proper medical treatment, but the boy refuses to let go of Mark’s hand. So Mark relents and lets Donghyuck continue to hold his hand, occasionally giving it gentle squeezes and wondering what the hell he just got himself into.

*******

If he’s being completely honest, being around Donghyuck makes Mark feel really awkward. He’s taken a shower now and dressed in the spare clothes Mark keeps in the precinct in case he does something stupid like spill coffee all over himself. He actually looks kind of cute bundled up in clothes that are a little too big for his frame, sipping from a mug of hot chocolate that Kun had brought him.

When they’d first come back, Doyoung had asked him a couple of preliminary questions, not wanting to overwhelm him. Donghyuck had refused to answer any of them unless Mark was in the room, so after Mark had been found, answers had been provided. As expected, Donghyuck hadn’t known much about the actual day to day operations of NCT, having spent much of his time kept at a distance. Still, it was better than nothing so Doyoung had thanked him for his time and then allowed Mark to park Donghyuck at his desk as he worked.

“Hey Mark?” Donghyuck asks, fingers tapping absentmindedly on the mug, “Um, where am I going to stay?”

Shit, Mark didn’t think about that.

He blurts the first thing that comes to mind, “You can just stay with me for now. I have an extra bedroom so it’s no problem. Uh, if that’s cool with you.”

Donghyuck smiles for the first time and Mark’s taken back by how much it transforms him. Instead of someone forced to grow up too fast, he looks younger. Mark’s painfully and suddenly reminded that Donghyuck is only a year younger than he is.

“That would be really nice,” he says softly, “Thank you.”

So. That’s that.

*******

“So if you're 174 centimeters tall then does that mean that I'm 500?" Lucas asks with a grin, carefully peeling cheese off of his sandwich.

“No, because that would make you about 16 feet tall and then your brain would be even smaller in proportion to your body than it is now,” Donghyuck snarks back without hesitation.

The entire office lets out a collective laugh at that, even Doyoung, who likes to consider himself above the general chaos. 

(He’s not, but Mark’s learned that allowing Doyoung to keep a semblance of authority saves him a headache down the line.)

The first night he and Donghyuck spent together was kind of awkward and stilted, but they made it. Now, almost a week later they’ve established a routine and Mark’s managed to relax. He’s learned that Donghyuck is actually a fairly decent cook which is good, because Mark has honest to god burnt milk before.

It was not one of his finer moments so Mark avoided the stove to prevent a re-occurrence. Their first morning together, he’d woken up to the smell of eggs and rice and for a moment thought Taeyong had snuck in until he remembered Donghyuck’s existence. To his delight, Donghyuck had made some eggs and toast, which Mark had happily eaten before giving the other free reign in the kitchen, shamefully revealing his own inability to cook.

Donghyuck had also come out of his shell and revealed a personality that included a wicked sense of humor. He never missed a chance to roast Mark about everything he did and while it bothered him at first, now Mark just rolls his eyes and lets it happen.

The good news is that Donghyuck also delights in teasing Lucas. He does it often, although not nearly as much as he does to Mark. He’d asked him about it once, in a half-hearted complaint, and Donghyuck had said that seeing Mark’s reactions to his teasing were cute. Mark had turned bright pink and never brought it up again.

Today is one of the rare days that Donghyuck is let out of Mark’s apartment, since it would be too dangerous for him to just walk in the streets with NCT still around. While in the precinct, he generally makes himself useful by filing away old cases and lightening up the room. His personality is infectious and Mark bets that by his second or third visit to the precinct, Donghyuck will have everyone wrapped around his finger.

As Donghyuck leans back against Mark in satisfaction at his latest roast, Mark smiles.

*******

"I don't like it when people say 'I love you too’,” Donghyuck admits one day when they’re lounging on Mark’s couch.

It’s the weekend, and they’re watching a drama where the two leads have just confessed their love for each other, even though the male lead’s actually got a sordid past that Mark just knows will be revealed in the next episode. Something about intense family dynamics and living up to expectations. It’s always about betrayals.

One of Donghyuck’s hands has been playing with Mark’s hair for the past two episodes, and the whole scene is incredibly domestic. Mark thinks they might rival Taeyong and Jaehyun for domesticity, which is wild because Mark never thought he’d have the chance to have something like this with someone.

“What? Why? Isn't it a relief to hear they love you back?" Mark questions, tilting his head to the side.

“That's not what 'I love you too' means. The 'too' means that you're only saying it because you feel obligated."

"Jesus you're so cynical, do you just not believe people who say 'I love you too'?" Mark says shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm just expressing my opinion,” Donghyuck states, “And besides, I was raised by an emotionally constipated mafia boss, love’s not exactly something we ever felt towards each other. It’s a miracle I came out this normal.”

Personally Mark thinks that Donghyuck isn’t normal, but he values his life and keeps his mouth shut.

“Okay,” Mark says instead, leaning into Donghyuck’s hand.

*******

Mark’s in the middle of a crisis when Taeyong walks into the cafe and plops down in the seat across from him. His hair is bright red this time, and Mark absentmindedly wonders how his scalp is still intact. Taeyong’s hair has been through at least three colors this year and they’re only two months in.

“So,” Taeyong says, “You think you have a crush on Donghyuck.”

“No,” Mark corrects, “I think I’m in love with him.”

And yes, that is quite a leap. But Mark’s spent a lot of time thinking about this the past few weeks. He didn’t realize how much he missed living with someone until Donghyuck started filling every space in his apartment. Mark’s gotten used to Donghyuck waiting for him to come home, greeting him with some new tidbit of information he learned, or the latest food creation he’d been dying to try out.

“Oh,” Taeyong says mildly, “And how do you feel about that?”

“I panicked at first,” Mark admits, “Because it’s scary right? Falling in love with someone who you’ve only known for such a short amount of time. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized I do know him. Like I know the most random shit about him hyung.”

Taeyong nods, “Living with someone will do that. I thought I knew Jaehyun inside and out and then when we moved in with each other, I learned so much more. Did you know he has to wash all of his socks in one load? He can’t wash them with anything else, the entire machine has to be just socks.”

Mark laughs, “That’s kind of weird hyung. But you don’t think this is me moving too fast? Like maybe I’m so desperate for love that I latched onto the first available person who showed me affection.”

“No,” he says thoughtfully, “Otherwise I don’t think you’d have put so much thought into this. I know you Mark, and you’ve always been rather in tune with your emotions, despite what a lot of people may say. If you say you’re in love with Donghyuck, then I believe you. We all move at our own pace.”

He resolves to talk about it with Donghyuck later that night, and thanks Taeyong for being there for him again. Taeyong smiles and after they finish their drinks, make plans to meet up and watch the newest movie that Mark has been dying to see since it came out.

The opportunity presents itself when they’re laying on the couch, watching a new drama. This one is about a girl who also has a sordid past, one full of shameful secrets that had a direct effect on the life of her love interest. One of the secrets just got revealed, and the lead has been spending the entire current episode trying to explain herself. So far though, the male’s been pretty resistant to her pleas.

“Have you ever wondered about love?” Mark asks randomly, fiddling with a loose string on his hoodie.

Donghyuck hums before responding, “When I was younger I wondered why my father never loved me. But as I got older I realized that it was just how he was and that it was never anything I had, or hadn’t, done.”

Mark stares, “That’s really sad.”

A shrug.

“It’s what happens when you’re raised in the mafia, especially NCT.”

“Still,” Mark says, “I’m sorry you had to grow up in that situation.”

Donghyuck shrugs again, “It can’t be helped.”

“I’ve thought about love a lot,” Mark says, “Like, in this drama. They’re in love with each other right? And they’re happy together with that little stray cat you and I both know they’ll adopt by the end of this. I know he’s really hurt right now, but they just need to talk to each other, and then everything will be fine.”

“She betrayed his trust though,” Donghyuck points out, “Her secret, it had a huge impact on his life. It wasn’t right of her to not tell him, don’t you think?”

“Love isn't supposed to be about what's right. It’s about what makes you happy.”

They’re facing each other now, faces close. Mark can see all of the moles that scatter across Donghyuck’s face, forming their own mini constellations. The drama has resumed in the background, but neither of them pay any attention.

“And what makes you happy Mark?” Donghyuck asks quietly.

And this, this is the moment of truth.

“You,” Mark responds equally as soft.

Donghyuck surges forward and their lips meet before Mark can say anything else. He freezes for a split second before melting into the kiss, sighing happily.

Oh.

This must be what it feels like to come home.

*******

Following Mark’s confession and the kiss, Donghyuck agrees to be his boyfriend. They do a bit more kissing before they agree to go to sleep, curled up in Mark’s bed. They’d both reached the bedrooms before glancing at each other, wondering what to do. It was solved when Donghyuck promptly threw Mark’s door open and yanked him into bed, pressed against him.

Mark goes to sleep that night smiling like an idiot and feeling like the luckiest man alive. The development in his relationship with Donghyuck sparks a happiness in Mark that refuses to calm down. His happiness is so noticeable that Yuta jokes that Mark is aiming to take his spot as the resident sap. It earns him a harsh shove that sends him into the wall, but Yuta definitely deserved it.

Yuta reclaims his title as resident sap the following week though, because he comes into the office with a smile so wide Mark wonders how his face hasn’t split apart yet. Before he or anyone else can ask why Yuta’s so happy, he thrusts his left hand out and sure enough, there’s a ring on his fourth finger.

Yangyang screams and starts jumping up and down like a puppy, and that’s all it takes for the rest of them to start losing their shit. Mark and Lucas attack Yuta and sandwich him in a hug, shouting their congratulations. Doyoung comes out of his office to ask about the noise, but when he sees Yuta and his ring, he cracks a smile and doesn’t write any of them up.

They all agree to go out for celebratory drinks and Mark calls Donghyuck to inform him of both Yuta’s engagement and the change in nightly plans. Donghyuck asks him to pass on his congratulations, and Mark tells him he’ll be home by one before squeaking out a “love you” and hanging up as fast as humanly possible.

They go to a really expensive bar and all cheer when Kun promises to pay for everything. Yuta promises to have mercy on Kun’s wallet, but Kun only sighs and tells him it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity, so use it well. After that, no one needs to be told twice and they cheer before thanking Kun one more time.

Mark makes sure to moderate himself (thank you low alcohol tolerance) and smiles fondly at Yuta and Sicheng as they seem lost in their own little bubble of happiness and love. He hopes their marriage lasts forever, especially after being forced to put up with Yuta’s pining before they officially got together.

Yuta was actually one of Taeyong’s friends in college and was the one who helped Mark get his job in the force. He spent a lot of time moaning about how Sicheng would never love him while spread on Taeyong and Mark’s couch. He and Taeyong would exchange looks before convincing Yuta that Sicheng really did like him. It went on like this after Taeyong and Yuta graduated, and continued even when Mark started.

Eventually though, Taeyong must have gotten sick of Yuta’s lamenting because one day when Yuta burst into their apartment, he was screaming in joy. Miracle above, Sicheng had been informed by “an anonymous source” that Yuta had a crush on him and promptly asked Yuta if he wanted to go on a date.

Yuta had said yes and nearly five years later, here they were.

When it starts nearing twelve thirty, Mark decides it’s time to leave. He bids goodbye to all of his friends and shouts one more congratulations at Yuta, Sicheng gone for the moment, perhaps ordering more drinks or in the bathroom. He decides to exit the back way since it’s marginally closer to his apartment, having decided to walk.

The fresh air feels good and the temperature is nice and crisp. He stands outside, mostly hidden by the large trees lining the back entrance, for a couple of minutes and right before Mark takes in a deep breath, he hears a strange squelching noise and instinctively turns towards it.

Is that…Sicheng? Mark stares at the sight in front of him is disbelief, blinking rapidly to try and clear his vision. He squints, and yep, that is definitely Sicheng stabbing a man to death. Mark thinks he’s going to be sick, and with his inability to handle alcohol, it might actually happen.

Yuta stumbles over to him at some point, probably looking for Sicheng, and throws his arms over Mark’s shoulders happily nuzzling into his side. Mark almost doesn’t have the heart to point out Sicheng to him, but before he can do anything Yuta looks up. He can actually see Yuta sober up in real time as he takes in the scene.

Whatever happiness was in his eyes dies and they both watch in silence as Sicheng finishes killing the man before making some kind of hand signal. A guy who looks like he could be a Disney prince and a boy doing his best impersonation of a noodle help Sicheng dispose of the body, dumping it into a bag and then throwing the bag into an awaiting van.

Sicheng wipes his hands on a towel passed to him by the noodle, and then walks back into the bar nonchalantly. The two other boys disappear into the night and Mark could almost believe he hallucinated the entire thing, if not for Yuta’s vice like grip on his arm.

Oh shit.

*******

Yuta comes into work the following morning looking like he personally visited hell and only barely made it out alive. He plops into his chair soullessly and stares out of the window. Everyone hesitates, word having spread rapidly amongst their friend group about what he and Mark saw outside the bar last night.

“Yuta?” Kun asks gently, “Did you ask Sicheng about it?”

A long moment passes before Yuta nods but does nothing to expand. Kun and Doyoung share a look before Kun continues to prod.

“And?”

Yuta looks up at Kun who sucks in a breath at the sight of Yuta’s glossy eyes. He looks broken, like whatever Sicheng had told him was his worst nightmare. It probably was. Mark doesn’t know how Sicheng could have possibly talked his way out of that one.

“He’s part of NCT,” Yuta says hollowly, “He used me to keep tabs on the force. I didn’t mean anything to him. I’m the reason we haven’t gotten anywhere these past few months. I can’t believe I didn’t even notice.”

He buries his head in his hands at this and then his shoulders start to shake from how forcefully he cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- yuta, i'm so sorry. i love you.


	2. don't be afraid, love is the way

Donghyuck, despite not being involved in any of the action, actually had really valuable information to offer once Doyoung figured out the right questions to ask and the shock had worn off, his memory of the locations and who was generally involved in NCT second to none. Mark actually kind of wishes they had found him earlier, both so that he wouldn’t have suffered so much at the hands of his father and so that NCT could be potentially taken down faster.

Still, even he doesn’t know what to tell Doyoung when he gets why Sicheng wasn’t on the list of NCT members. The best explanation he has is that Sicheng was new to the organization and their paths never crossed, but Doyoung isn’t satisfied. He’s trying not to let his anger get the best of him, but anyone can tell that he’s three seconds away from exploding.

“I just don’t understand,” he says, pinching the bridge of his nose, “If Sicheng has been passing information along for months, years even, how would he be new to the organization? That- the logic of that just doesn’t add up in the slightest.”

Donghyuck is faintly trembling, Mark can see it in the set of his shoulders, but he’s doing his best not to show how upset he is. He also knows that Doyoung is just trying to do his job, trying to understand how someone they all thought was a good person could be involved in such a heartless organization as NCT. He can tell that Donghyuck is probably only a few more sentences away from tears, so Mark tries to step in and defend him, but Doyoung levels him with a glare and Mark relents.

Donghyuck shrugs helplessly, “Maybe he worked out of China? I was never allowed in any of the meetings so there could be more members I don’t know about. I’m really sorry.”

With a groan, Doyoung begins to ask a new round of questions, now more determined than ever to make up for the time they’d unknowingly lost to Sicheng’s interference. Donghyuck does his best to answer each question and Mark gives his shoulder a final reassuring pat before turning back to his own work, trying to sort through the latest thick stack of papers that always seem to pile up on his desk.

The board that he and Lucas had been compiling evidence on has been abandoned in favor of a new one, one that has to factor in all of the damage that Sicheng had probably done to their investigation. It’s not that any of them think Yuta told him any of the super confidential details of cases, but just being close to him means that Sicheng had access to more information than strictly comfortable. They’re all facing a new grim reality, and Mark and Lucas both need to start going over evidence again, trying to figure out what events Sicheng might have influenced.

Later, Doyoung calls Mark into his office for a one on one conversation. He’s sitting in his desk chair, slumped down. He looks oddly defeated, allowing himself this moment of sadness and regret to show itself. Mark wonders how hard it must be for Doyoung, to know that one of his squad members is so visibly sad and hurt.

“Listen,” Doyoung says, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I know you and Lee have been getting along really well these past few weeks, but you need to remember that we’re dealing with NCT. He’s our biggest source of information, and this was a crucial piece of information that has cost us a lot in terms of time, investigation, and personnel.”

Doyoung casts a pointed look out of his office window towards Yuta, who is staring blankly at his computer screen. They’d all tried to send him home, but he had refused to move. Instead, he’d simply stared at the ring still on his finger, talking to himself in Japanese. Mark’s knowledge of the language is pretty rusty, having only picked up certain phrases from Yuta, but he suspects they’re all probably in the same vein of “why?”.

Mark sighs, “I know. And I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be compromising this case just because Donghyuck has become special to me.”

“Listen,” Doyoung says, stretching his neck and wincing at the sound of the joint cracking, “I’m not blaming you for developing a relationship with him. Frankly speaking he looked really lonely and like he could use a proper support system. I just don’t want you to forget the purpose of this case. To bring NCT to justice.”

He looks back out of the window into the main precinct, where Yuta is still staring at his ring, now twisting it around his finger. Right. Take down NCT. For Yuta.

*******

“I just don’t get it,” Taeyong says, face pale as his fingers wrap around the mug in front of him, “H-how is that even possible?”

Mark shakes his head, “I don’t know hyung. But we both saw it, and Sicheng confessed it all to him. Didn’t even try to deny it.”

He thinks that’s what bothers him the most about this entire situation, that Sicheng hadn’t even tried. To be fair, Mark’s not sure how Sicheng could have justified himself stabbing a man to death with both Mark and Yuta as witnesses, but still. Some effort would have been appreciated. The fact that Sicheng had simply confessed and then coldly left Yuta standing in the middle of their apartment the night of their engagement party bothers him.

Mark would never think to fault Yuta for the lack of progress the force has made regarding NCT these past few years, even though in a very roundabout way he is at fault. One look at the still fragile expression on Yuta’s face though, and anyone who feels frustration towards the situation is instead filled with immense pity. And he knows that Yuta hates it, hates the pity, but it’s impossible not to feel for him. Doyoung had put him on temporary family leave even though Yuta still shows up to work in order to avoid being left alone with his thoughts and allowing the sadness to consume him.

When Mark and Donghyuck had come over to Taeyong and Jaehyun’s apartment for their weekly dinner with them, he’d informed the two of the situation in the most basic way that he could. Donghyuck had been quiet for most of the night, only talking to express his regret at not being able to spare Yuta the pain. Taeyong had been horrified and immediately called Yuta, demanding he come over. Five minutes later, Yuta had knocked at the door and Taeyong had been all over him, fussing like a proper mother hen.

Mark would say that he’s surprised Taeyong managed to get Yuta out of his house, but if anyone could do it, it would be Taeyong. They’d been friends for so long now that they were family, and Mark knows that Yuta was probably longing for someone to comfort him. Someone not from work, because despite how close they are, nothing can beat all those years of friendship.

Yuta’s lying in the guest room now, asleep for probably the first time in the few days it’s been since he last saw Sicheng. Now that he’s safely tucked away, Mark had felt the need to explain the entire situation to Taeyong. Well, as much as confidentiality allowed him to reveal. There are still rules involved due to the sensitive nature of Sicheng’s true allegiance and the implications said allegiance have for the squad. Donghyuck is curled up in his seat, a mug of hot chocolate in between his hands and his eyes focused on Mark the entire time he talks.

In the past few weeks that they’ve known each other, Donghyuck had gotten to know both Taeyong and Jaehyun very, very well from the many outings they’d gone on together. He’d taken to the couple very well and Mark could actually see the moment they’d mentally adopted him. They’d already heard about him from Mark’s many forlorn love rants (and Taeyong had helped him when he’d had his minor ‘oh shit I’m in love with Donghyuck’ crisis), but he knows they love Donghyuck for Donghyuck now that they properly know him.

Taeyong lets out a breath, leaning back into Jaehyun on the couch, “I can’t believe that. Not that I doubt what you’ve told me, but Sicheng...he was always so in love with Yuta. I remember watching them together and thinking they’d be like that, that gross together, even into their old age. That level of betrayal is immense. Yuta-he must be in such pain right now.”

“Tell me about it,” Mark mutters darkly, “But it was definitely Sicheng, of that I have no doubt. Poor Yuta hyung. I think that’s the most sleep he’s gotten in a while.”

His cousin shakes his head, “When he wakes up, I’m going to tell him that he’s more than welcome to stay with us if he wants company.”

“Thanks hyung,” Mark says, “I think he needs to be reminded of the fact that there are other people who love him. This whole thing, it’s got him really fucked up.”

Jaehyun nods, hand absentmindedly massaging his husband’s shoulder, “I don’t blame him. I just hope that eventually he’s okay.”

“I don’t know how he will be,” Mark admits, “But at this point, we can really only take it one day at a time.”

Mark shoots the door to the guest bedroom one final glance and sighs. Yeah. One day at a time.

*******

In his free time, Donghyuck watches plays and musicals through all of Mark’s various streaming accounts which is good, because Mark honestly hadn’t had much time to use them before and at least now he feels like he’s getting his money’s worth. He told Mark towards the beginning of their relationship that when he was younger, he’d been really interested in acting. His dearest ambition had been to become an actor, although Mark thinks that he’d make a pretty good idol with his singing voice.

The first time Mark heard Donghyuck sing, he’d been in the shower, belting along to whatever song was playing on his phone. He’d been doing laundry a room over and nearly dropped the detergent in shock at how nice his voice had been. Mark had told Donghyuck as much, and he’d flushed red before mumbling something under his breath too fast for Mark to catch. Still, after that Mark heard him singing much more frequently. On more than one occasion he’d sung Mark to sleep with lullabies from his childhood.

One of his fondest memories is of his father allowing him and Jaemin to go to a show for his tenth birthday. He doesn’t actually remember most of the plot, but the memory of being able to go outside and finally be free for a couple of hours was something that had stuck with him. The look in Donghyuck’s eyes when he’d talked about it had been one Mark hadn’t seen before. It was softer, fonder, and for a second Mark found himself jealous of a play.

So he’d made it his mission to sneak Donghyuck out to a play the very next week, using his connections in the force to get them seats in a private booth, away from the eyes of anyone who might recognize them. When he’d presented Donghyuck with the tickets, he’d nearly cried, big eyes shining with happiness at Mark as he launched himself straight into Mark’s arms.

“Thank you,” Donghyuck had whispered, “Thank you.”

The play had been good, even in Mark’s relatively uncultured eyes. The plot was some complicated drama, full of betrayals and love and having to make sacrifices to stay happy. Honestly, Mark stopped paying attention halfway through, instead caught up in Donghyuck’s reactions, loving how expressive he was at each twist and turn. He gasped at all of the appropriate moments and nearly cried when the two main leads got it together enough to kiss at the end, right as their worlds collapsed around them. Leaving now, Donghyuck is ecstatic, practically vibrating with excitement as he rambles on and on about the characters.

“I liked the ending,” Donghyuck says, “I know most people probably felt upset because it wasn’t really a happy ending. But those aren’t real.”

“Happy endings?”

“Yeah. The world, it’s too cruel for those.”

“I think the ending was happy though,” Mark admits, “The world may have been collapsing around them, but they had each other. And I think that’s all that really mattered.”

Donghyuck laughs as he gently shoves Mark off of the sidewalk, “Sappy loser. I knew you’d think that. You’re too good for this world Mark Lee.”

*******

The sad reality is, no matter how much overtime Mark and Lucas have been putting in, they still really haven’t made any progress with NCT. Incidents with various gang members still pop up every now and then, but there are no reports of any major activities. As of right now, no one has heard anything about NCT in a couple of weeks, and Mark is starting to get worried. Worried that NCT isn’t doing anything now because they’re planning something big for the future.

He ends up being mostly wrong. But he’s just right enough to warrant concern.

Barely a week after Mark voices his suspicions to Doyoung, they just barely manage to avoid a run in with NCT. Well, correction; they do have a run in with NCT. But not in a way that results in death, or injury even. It doesn’t involve the entire force and it doesn’t involve a lot of members of NCT. It’s enough to leave Mark shaken.

They’re at a club of all places, which, considering their track record with clubs was probably not a good idea, but Donghyuck had insisted. He’d been very insistent about coming to this club in particular and when Mark had asked why, refused to elaborate. Donghyuck had just looked at him with wide eyes and said that he’d heard good things about the club, that they had the best DJ and served the best drinks in all of Seoul.

Mark is as whipped as Johnny likes to tease he is so here they are. He doesn’t even really know what the name of the club is since Donghyuck all but shoved him past the bouncer. Mark’s wearing the most club appropriate outfit he owns, which is a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a silky blue button down that Lucas had bought him for his last birthday as a joke. Donghyuck is next to him, looking beautifully hot in a way Mark had never seen before. They’ve both got daiquiris in their hand, strawberry, something Donghyuck had insisted on, and Mark finds that he actually quite likes the taste despite being much more partial to vodka.

The night is going all things considered. Mark is pleasantly tipsy, body feeling warm all over as he dances with Donghyuck, kissing him soundly as they sway to the beat of the music. And Donghyuck seems to be enjoying himself just as much, a wide smile plastered on his face in between kisses. The song changes to something with a heavier bass and Donghyuck excuses himself to the bathroom, leaving Mark to go grab them another round of drinks. He hums as he looks at the menu, wondering if it would be too cheesy to only buy one drink and then taste it from Donghyuck’s mouth instead of the glass.

Mark snorts to himself as he pictures what the look on his boyfriend’s face would be, definitely a smirk of some kind, but also hopefully a pink tinge across his cheeks. He turns to the bartender, order on the tip of his tongue, when he hears the sound of a gun firing. Instinctively, Mark’s hand reaches for his gun, but curses when he remembers that he’s at the bar. He didn’t think he was going to end up needing it. Shit.

Cursing his past self for both not bringing his gun and for having so many drinks, Mark tries to figure out the source of the noise as he texts Doyoung, figuring it’s much more subtle than flat out calling the station. He ducks behind one of the booths and curses again when he realizes that he actually recognizes the gunman.

Na Jaemin. Of course it’s Jaemin. Of course Mark can’t have one fun night out with his boyfriend. The shots seem to have been more in warning than anything else, and Mark realizes that Jaemin is looking for something. Or someone. Fuck. Donghyuck. Suddenly it makes sense, Donghyuck’s insistence that they come to this bar out of all the bars in Seoul. He’d meant to meet up with Jaemin, but instead of a fun reunion between old friends, Jaemin had brought a gun and most likely, the intent to kill.

To Mark’s relief, he hears the sound of police sirens as Doyoung, Renjun, and Lucas enter the bar, guns held aloft. Jaemin shakes his head, disappearing into the back of the bar, most likely escaping. Before he goes though, he looks directly at Mark, dragging his thumb over his neck in what is most definitely meant to be taken as a threat against his life. He fires one more shot, this time just barely missing Mark’s head, instead hitting the bartender behind him. Mark swears as the man falls, clutching his shoulder in pain. Renjun descends on the poor man, having the most medical training out of all of them as Doyoung and Lucas take witnesses and try to keep the situation calm.

The sound of gunfire is still echoing in his ears, but Mark searches for Donghyuck. He finds him, crouching in the corner of the club, posture utterly dejected. There’s a bullet hole in the wall next to him and Mark realizes with a start that Jaemin had also tried to kill him. Mark feels a faint pulse of pity for him before dismissing it in favor of anger and worry.

“Hyuck,” Mark says exasperated, pinching his nose, “You kept in contact with him?”

Donghyuck refuses to meet his eyes, “Jaemin is my best friend.”

“He betrayed you,” Mark deadpans, “We almost died. The poor bartender got shot. You and I almost got shot.”

“I know asshole,” Donghyuck snaps, “I was there!”

Mark sighs, “I’m not going to stand here and tell you I’m happy that any of this happened tonight. People got hurt. But I am sorry that he betrayed you. You don’t deserve that.”

“It hurts,” Donghyuck says, face crumpling before he throws himself into Mark’s arms.

“I know,” Mark murmurs as Donghyuck only cries harder into his shirt, “I know.”

*******

It’s awkward after that. Stilted. Donghyuck doesn’t really know what to say to Mark and Mark doesn’t know what to say to Donghyuck. Neither of them is willing to address the elephant in the room, which is the fact that Donghyuck thought keeping in contact with Jaemin was a good idea. Mark doesn’t tell Doyoung any of this when he comes around to ask about what happened, despite the fact that he knows it’s valuable information.

Something holds him back from revealing this truth, and he knows full well that that “something” is Donghyuck. The look in his eyes when Mark had found him at the club hasn’t left him. Seeing how sad he was, how absolutely torn up Donghyuck was by the betrayal of his best friend, that hurt Mark to see. He didn’t want to pry into Donghyuck’s reasoning, and he certainly hadn’t offered any, so now they tiptoe around each other.

Mark just wants things to go back to normal. Back to the way things were before he had agreed to go to that stupid club. He wonders what would have happened if Jaemin had shown up without the intent to kill, had shown up wanting to leave NCT and begin living an honest life. There would have probably been some kind of immunity deal, and hopefully between him and Donghyuck, they would have been able to eventually take NCT down.

Maybe that’s just optimistic thinking. He and Lucas sit together one day, pouring over the details of the case, constantly rearranging the pieces of evidence they have. It’s incredibly frustrating, and Mark feels like there’s one big idea he’s missing, like the final puzzle piece is eluding him. Lucas is holding up their most recent clue board, the string connecting all the evidence together a bright yellow. The color mocks him with its cheerfulness.

“I just don’t get it,” Mark sighs, “Even with everything we’ve gathered, all the evidence we have, it’s not enough. They’re like a ghost.”

Lucas turns the board sideways, looking at it from the new angle, “Maybe we’re thinking about it wrong.”

“Or your brains have turned to mush from staring at the same spot for four hours without taking a break,” Johnny says, “Take a break guys. Seriously, we all want this case to be solved, but not at the expense of our men.”

Mark wants to protest, but his stomach grumbles and so he sheepishly gestures for Lucas to put the board down. Together, they collapse in the break room, Mark taking out his container of homemade bibimbap and heating it up in the microwave. Yuta is sitting in the break room too, looking the best he has in quite a while. His hair has grown out, but it actually suits him incredibly well. Mark can see that Taeyong’s affinity for hair dye has taken Yuta with him, since his hair is stark white.

“Still working?” Yuta grimaces.

Lucas nods, chewing his rice before responding, “You know how it is. Doyoung hyung really wants us to solve this case. Like, more than he wanted before.”

It’s actually sort of scary seeing how much Doyoung wants them to solve it. Mark wonders if it’s there’s something personal driving him, something he hasn’t shared with the rest of them, since the only other person Mark knows besides himself with a personal vendetta against NCT is Yuta. It’s not totally out of the question for Doyoung to have some kind of personal grudge, NCT has fucked with the lives of countless people over their time in Seoul. It’s just interesting to see his renewed drive.

“It’s insane,” Mark grumbles, “I swear if it was legal, he’d keep us here as long as it takes for us to crack the case.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Lucas groans, “Or I swear hyung would find a way. He’s scary like that.”

Mark snorts. That is something Doyoung would find a way to do. He knows the law well, especially considering that he was studying to become a criminal defense lawyer before deciding it wasn’t for him. He sighs, gazing out of the break room to where the clue board is positioned against his desk.

What is he missing?

*******

The first time they have sex, Mark actually cries. For probably the first and only time, Donghyuck doesn’t give him shit for it either, instead smiling gently and kissing his tears away. It really only ends up making him cry harder, but Donghyuck holds him the entire time, whispering words of love and affection. He feels enveloped in love, in affection.

When Mark gets it together enough to stop being an incoherent mess, he whispers, “My first and last,” into Donghyuck’s ear.

He means it. Before Donghyuck, he hadn’t been in a real relationship, certainly had never been in love. Ever since Donghyuck came into his life, Mark had found himself experiencing a whole new breadth of emotions. He loves Donghyuck so fully, with his entire heart. Loves returning home to seeing Donghyuck. Loves spending the night bickering over what to watch even though they both know Mark will cave and watch whatever Donghyuck wants to. Loves getting to know him better each and every day, learning all of the quirks that make Donghyuck Donghyuck.

He doesn’t want to give up what they have for anything. Mark knows that Donghyuck still has nightmares about NCT, about someone from the gang finding him and forcing him to return. The first few months they’d lived together, Donghyuck had woken him up, shouting and struggling against the sheets. The first time it had happened, Mark had had to pin him to the bed until his breathing had evened out. Then he’d held him as Donghyuck cried. They’d talked about it slowly, opening up to each other over the course of their time together and now, on the rare occasion that Donghyuck has a nightmare, Mark just pulls him closer to him and reminds him that he’s not alone.

When Mark was younger, he’d only dreamed of having a love like Taeyong and Jaehyun’s. As much as his cousin tries to deny it, he and Jaehyun have the cutest love story that Mark has ever heard of. They’d met at summer camp when Taeyong was twelve and Jaehyun ten, brought together by an icebreaker activity. The activity: filling out boxes that said things like, “My shirt is red!” with the name of someone who had on a red shirt. The first person to fill out all twenty boxes won a prize.

Taeyong had walked by and Jaehyun, even at age ten was apparently a hyung killer, because he’d boldly asked Taeyong if he would fill out the box for the prettiest boy. To this day, Jaehyun makes fun of Taeyong for his response, which was a stuttered, “That’s not even an option!” Mark thought it was romantic though, and when Taeyong had first told him about it, he’d sighed happily and asked when they were going to get married.

So yeah. Mark is stupidly in love with Donghyuck. And Donghyuck is stupidly in love with Mark. They’re stupidly in love together.

“I love you,” Mark whispers when they’re bundled up together in the safety of their bed, “I’m never going to love anyone else the way I love you.”

*******

When Mark wakes up at two in the morning he’s confused. He never wakes up this early, so something must be wrong, his subconscious waking him up. It takes him a couple of seconds before he figures it out. The other side of the bed is oddly cold. Donghyuck’s not next to him.

Mark searches the entire apartment, and when he can’t find Donghyuck, checks the building and all the convenience stores nearby. Nothing. It finally occurs to him to just call Donghyuck, but no one picks up. Mark finds his phone sitting on the kitchen counter charging, exactly where Donghyuck left it the night before. The only notification is the missed phone call from himself.

He stumbles back into their bedroom and only then does he see something on Donghyuck’s pillow. In his initial panicking, Mark didn’t notice the little piece of paper. He picks it up with trembling fingers and then immediately drops it.

It’s NCT’s calling card. Fuck.

Mark pulls out his phone and calls the first person he thinks of, not even caring that it’s now close to three am. He hears the line ring for a bit before it’s picked up and he hears a mumbled hello.

“Lucas,” he breathes, “They took Donghyuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Woo. Sorry it took me forever to update this.  
> \- How TY and JH met is based on how I met someone once. I was TY.  
> \- Shit is about to go down.


	3. i'm sorry, you make me so crazy

Mark’s never booked it to the station that fast in his life. Lucas is there to greet him when he arrives, and Mark launches himself into his arms. Lucas holds him while he lets out embarrassing sobs, rubbing his back. Johnny and Yuta are also there. Apparently Lucas had sent out word to them as well. He’s so immensely grateful to them all, for coming to help him get the love of his life back and hopefully take NCT down once and for all.

“Mark,” Johnny says reassuringly, “We’re going to get him back and he’s going to be okay. You know Donghyuck, he’s a fighter and he’s strong. Don’t give up hope.”

Mark nods and sniffs, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand, “I know. I-I’m just so worried for him.”

“We are too,” Lucas says, patting him on the back, “But don’t worry, we’re going to get him back and safely into your arms okay? And we’re going to take down NCT.”

He would never admit this out loud, but Mark is more concerned with getting Donghyuck back than he is about taking NCT down. In the grand scheme of things, that’s definitely the more important thing to be done, but Mark’s heart doesn’t care.

They’re going to get him back.

*******

The back of the card had a set of coordinates on it, which Johnny has traced to a seemingly abandoned warehouse. Mark almost laughs at the clicheness of it all. As they drive there, Mark taps his fingers against the center console impatiently, staring out the window and trying to commit every aspect of their plan to memory. Essentially, Johnny and Yuta are going to search for anything related to NCT, anything incriminating that can be used against them in court (including a member or two), Lucas is going to be on patrol, and Mark is going after Donghyuck.

Once they get him back, they can also technically use his kidnapping against NCT. It’s a little weird since NCT isn’t usually this sloppy with their work, but Mark’s not going to complain about it. Two birds with one stone, right?

“Mark,” Johnny interrupts his train of thought, “We’re here.”

He blinks and gets out of the car, shaking out his limbs and hoping that none of his friends can see the way they’re trembling. Lucas throws a bullet proof vest in his direction and Mark straps it on, glancing sideways at the warehouse. It’s pretty standard looking all things considered, appropriately run down and definitely not structurally sound. Johnny confirms that the coordinates match up, and they get to work, Mark and Lucas coming around from the back and Johnny and Yuta go for the front.

“Front’s clear,” Yuta mutters into the radio that connects them, “Who knew NCT had such a shitty base? If I were Donghyuck I’d almost be offended to be taken here.”

Mark snorts and then immediately muffles it when he hears a bush rustling. He trains his gun on the bush and sighs in relief when it turns out to just be a deer.

“Back is clear too,” Lucas reports, “Just a bit of wildlife around here.”

Together, Mark and Lucas carefully make their way inside, making sure that there’s no one inside. Surprisingly, the warehouse is in much better condition inside than its exterior would suggest. He supposes that it makes sense, throw anyone who could stumble across the warehouse by accident off. The only people stupid enough to break into a warehouse like this are teenagers, but Mark hadn’t read any reports of missing teens around this area.

They’ve just rounded the corner when Mark hears it, and he hastily takes off after the sound, ignoring the way Lucas calls after him.

*******

Donghyuck’s screaming. It physically hurts Mark to hear his boyfriend in such pain and so he pushes himself to run faster. He knows that abandoning Lucas was stupid, even if their plan did eventally involve the two of them splitting up. Hearing Donghyuck scream made him lose any sense of rationality, and Mark knows that he’s in for it once they meet up at the rendezvous point. Most of the corridors are suspiciously empty, but he doesn’t have time to wonder why when he’s so focused on finding Donghyuck.

Mark is following the sound of screams, his insides churning as he thinks about the kind of things Donghyuck must be feeling. Kidnapped from his bed, his safe haven. Taken back to his personal hell. It must be terrifying. Mark is never letting Donghyuck out of his sight again once he gets him back. He’ll tell Doyoung that he’s taking vacation time, then whisk Donghyuck off to a nice location, maybe Canada. Anywhere away from NCT.

He finally, finally locates the door where the bulk of the screaming seems to be coming through, and Mark checks to make sure that he has his gun on him, that the safety is off, and that he’s ready to do whatever he needs to do in order to make sure Donghyuck is okay. Right before he kicks the door open, Mark prepares himself for all kinds of sights. For Donghyuck to be beaten bloody, for broken bones, for him to be tied to a chair or dangling from the ceiling. He feels his heart breaking preemptively, blood rushing at the thought of being able to save his boyfriend and remove him from NCT’s clutches permanently.

But when the door gives and Mark nearly falls in, the sight that greets him is nothing like anything his imagination could conjure up.

Donghyuck is lounging in a chair casually, twirling a pen around his fingers. His head is resting on his other hand, legs kicked up on a desk.

He looks incredibly bored as he says, “Well. It took you long enough.”

*******

Mark’s so confused it’s not even funny.

“H-Hyuck?” he calls, scared that this is a trick.

“M-Mark,” he responds mockingly, “What’s wrong baby? Are you confused?”

Mark’s head is spinning, his thoughts jumbled and trying to piece everything together. Is this a trap of some kind? Someone from NCT could be threatening Donghyuck, making him go along with this to lull Mark into a sense of security before ambushing him and torturing both of them anew.

“I thought you wanted to get away from NCT,” Marks says slowly, “That’s what you told me the night we met. You asked me to get you out of there. Out of here.”

“Mark you idiot,” Donghyuck says calmly, “I am NCT.”

Oh fuck.

*******

Mark’s so surprised that he doesn’t register the way his gun slips from his fingers and clatters to the ground, or the way his hands are tied behind his back as his knees give out underneath him. The boy tying him up is the same noodle boy who he and Yuta saw with Sicheng all those nights ago. He also takes Mark’s radio, patting him down for any extra weapons. It’s pointless, because like an idiot, Mark didn’t take any extra weapons with him.

A gag is tied over his mouth too, but Mark hasn’t attempted to speak since Donghyuck turned his world upside down. What does he mean, he’s NCT? He thinks back to what Doyoung told him, that Donghyuck had been too weak to take over the organization after his father’s murder. Fuck Donghyuck probably organized that. The same way he probably organized the run in with Jaemin, Sicheng, everything that’s ever happened. Yuta thought his relationship with Sicheng had been the reason they’d been unable to make any progress with NCT, but all along it was Mark. He found Donghyuck that night in the complex (which was also undoubtedly by design) and foolishly brought him home. They’ve all been played for fools, but no one more so than Mark.

Everything was a lie. Mark fell in love with someone who never cared about him, who probably only saw him as a means to an end. The pain is acute, and it burns. He gave himself to Donghyuck, loved him with everything he had, and none of it was real.

Once he’s been properly bound, Donghyuck nods and dismisses the boy, waiting for him to leave the room before finally putting the pen down. He studies Mark and his eyes are so cold that Mark shrinks into himself.

“I don’t know why you’re so surprised,” Donghyuck says, “I did tell you I loved acting. Aren’t I the greatest actor you’ve ever seen?”

He doesn’t respond, doesn’t even look at Donghyuck. Mark can’t believe he ran full speed into a trap so obvious anyone with their head on straight must have seen it coming. Doyoung is going to kill him if Donghyuck doesn’t first. Wait.

Mark almost cries when his brain reminds him that he’s not the only person in the warehouse, that Lucas, Yuta, and Johnny all came with him. If anything happens to them tonight, it’s on him. It’s Mark’s fault. He finally looks at Donghyuck, begging him with his eyes to let his friends go.

Donghyuck understands him of course, “Sorry Markie, but you and I both know why that can’t happen. As a matter of fact, one of our beloved friends will be here soon to deliver some good news! Well, good for me. Not that good for you I’m afraid.”

*******

Yuta’s dead. Because he loved the wrong man and because he followed Mark to NCT.

Mark knows Yuta’s gone because Sicheng comes in and silently hands Donghyuck a ring. The same ring he gave to Yuta with the promise of forever. Even after he found out Sicheng was a member of NCT, Yuta never took it off. He fiddled with it all the time but never removed it. The one time he did, he flung it across the precinct as hard as he could before immediately running after it and crying.

Sicheng’s face is one of impassiveness, but Mark’s known him long enough to know that he feels somewhat guilty. It’s hard to detect, but it’s written in the line of Sicheng’s eyebrows, the way his fingers had twitched in the slightest when he handed the ring over. It doesn’t matter what Sicheng thinks about what he just did though. Yuta’s dead. And it’s Mark’s fault. Tears blur his vision, and Mark begs for forgiveness.

One of the boys brings in a radio, and Mark realizes it’s one of theirs. Probably Yuta’s. Donghyuck expertly switches it on and Mark can hear Johnny’s confused voice. He longs to call out, but the gag looped over his mouth prevents anything more than muffled sounds from escaping.

“Guys? Guys does anyone copy?” Johnny asks frantically.

Mark can tell that he’s running, either trying to find them or trying to outrun someone. Mark sincerely hopes it’s the former, but he has a sinking suspicion that Johnny’s time is running out.

“Johnny hyung!” Donghyuck cries, “I’m so scared, please come. They killed Yuta hyung and I don’t know where Mark is.”

That bastard. Mark prays to anyone, anything, that Johnny stays away, but he knows it’s too late. They all love Donghyuck and would do anything for him. It’s why they showed up at the ass crack of dawn to save him from the most notorious gang in Seoul. And Donghyuck knows that.

“I’m on my way kid, just hold on,” Johnny vows.

Donghyuck waits patiently, turning the radio over in his hand and studying it amusedly. He taps his fingers on the desk, quietly humming a little tune. Mark recognizes it. It was the song Donghyuck used to hum to whenever he and Mark were cooking together, the perfect picture of domesticity. Mark tries harder to escape from the restraints, but it’s impossible.

The radio crackles to life again when Johnny shouts, and then there’s the sound of a gunshot. A thud as his body hits the floor.

“Seo’s down,” a man reports, “Jeno and the other kids found Wong, we’ll bring him to you.”

“Thanks Ten,” Donghyuck says, “I can always count on you.”

*******

The gag’s taken out of his mouth, but Mark doesn’t know what to say. What kind of thing do you even say in this situation? There are so many thoughts running in his head and yet he can’t verbalize any of them. He thinks that if he tried to string any of them together, his head would explode. His heart hurts, from Donghyuck’s betrayal and the death of two of his closest friends. Mark hopes that Lucas heard Johnny and ran for it, got out of the warehouse and drove straight back to Seoul without a second thought. There’s no way Lucas did that, but Mark wants one of them to survive.

Donghyuck seems to notice his struggle if the little smirk on his face is any indication, “What? Cat got your tongue?”

“I don’t know what to say to you,” Mark admits hopelessly.

“I can tell,” he tuts, “Disappointing.”

They lapse into silence again and Mark knows that Donghyuck’s waiting for him to talk again. Mark doesn’t want to say anything though, he just wants to sit on the floor forever and ignore the fact that everything he thought he knew to be true has just unraveled.

“I love you,” Mark whispers finally.

“Well, that’s just unfortunate,” Donghyuck responds coldly, “Does it hurt Mark? Hurt knowing that you’re the reason all of your friends are dead or soon to be?”

It’s hard for Mark to wrap his mind around the Donghyuck he thought he knew and the one standing in front of him right now.

The Donghyuck he knew was witty, made fun of Mark out of love, indulged his weird habits, had weird habits in return. He never fully closed the silverware drawer, left his favorite mug out on the counter so it was always ready to be filled with his favorite tea, and folded over the pages in books whenever a particular line made him laugh. None of that matches this Donghyuck, the one who apparently has been running NCT underneath the noses of Seoul’s police force, refining techniques and making it even more ruthless than before.

The door opens and someone is shoved inside with a grunt. It’s Lucas. His lip is bleeding heavily and his uniform is torn in several places. His blonde hair, the blonde hair he was so proud of, is now a strange shade of red, dyed with blood.

“Mark,” he says, “I’m so sorry.”

Mark kind of wants to hit him. He’s the one who should be sorry, he got them all into this situation and now they’re all going to die because of it.

“Lucas,” Mark says helplessly, “It’s not your fault. It’s all my fault and I’m the one who should be sorry.”

Lucas shakes his head adamantly, “I want you to know that you’re the best partner I could have ever had. I’m so glad you thought putting a bunch of rubber bands on a watermelon in the precinct was a good idea and then convinced me to join in.”

Mark chokes up at the memory, smiling sadly, “You’re amazing too. I’ve always admired the way you analyzed cases. Brilliant. You’re brilliant.”

“Alright if your wedding vows are done,” Donghyuck drawls, “Honestly Mark, I thought I was the one you were in love with.”

Mark’s face burns with shame and he looks away as Lucas’s first scream cuts through the night. His eyes snap back to see Donghyuck wielding a small blade that looks wicked sharp, casually cutting into Lucas’s skin. There’s already a small smear of red collecting on the floor. Donghyuck seems to have intimate knowledge of how to wield the knife and use it to generate maximum pain if the cuts being made are anything to go by.

“Mark,” Donghyuck coos, “I want you to watch this.”

Mark shakes his head, willing everything to stop. The world is spinning and he just wants everything to be over.

“Listen,” Donghyuck says casually, as if he’s not carving into Lucas like he’s a Thanksgiving turkey, “The longer you refuse to look, the longer I’m going to draw this out.”

He can’t do that to his partner. Lucas has been at Mark’s side through everything, through Mark’s sexuality crisis a month into their partnership, nights at the bar laughing at each other’s failed attempts to flirt, through his entire relationship with Donghyuck. The least he can do is make his death shorter. God this is awful.

Mark forces himself to meet Lucas’s eyes, and even as Donghyuck continues to slice into him, Lucas still looks so strong.

“Mark,” Lucas croaks, voice barely audible, “Tell Renjun I love him for me? Please.”

Mark can’t do anything but nod, nod and watch as Lucas’s blood trails all over the hardwood floors. He wonders absentmindedly how Lucas has enough optimism to believe that Mark’s going to make it out alive.

*******

Mark doesn’t know how much time has passed since Lucas stopped breathing. Probably after Lucas’s actual screams stopped, but not before they stopped echoing in his mind, Donghyuck threw his badge at him and then left the room. Mark is still sitting in the middle of it, arms and legs bound together but without anything over his mouth. Trying to scream is pointless anyway. No one in the complex would help him, and the radios are gone.

He’s going to die, that Mark knows for sure. Donghyuck won’t let him stay alive, not after spending that much time with him. He can’t keep him in this place forever, and he certainly can’t let Mark go. Even if everything Donghyuck told him was a lie, Mark still knows him. Knows the way his body sways to the beat, how his body reacts to Mark’s touch.

Mark won’t live to see Taeyong and Jaehyun’s baby. He wonders how news of his death will be delivered to them. Mark hopes that Doyoung is the one who tells them, he’ll know how to soften the blow. God. Doyoung. The rest of their force is going to be so torn up over this. After today they’ll have lost four members. He hopes that they don’t hate him too much for what he’s done, for leading them all into NCT’s trap.

Will they know that Donghyuck has been the enemy the whole time? God, if they run into the same trap that Mark did, he’d never forgive himself. But there’s no way for him to warn them and he knows deep in his heart that Donghyuck will use this fact to his advantage.

He’s crying. Has been since he saw Sicheng with Yuta’s ring. Since he heard Johnny’s aborted shout before a gunshot rang out. Since Lucas was brought in and sliced to ribbons by the man he loved. Loves. Mark doesn’t know anymore.

The deception and betrayal still hurts, and Mark only cries harder, because despite everything, the only person he wants to comfort him is Donghyuck.

*******

The door opens and for the second time in his life, Mark’s greeted by a man with bright pink hair.

Jaemin. His mouth is set in a determined line, but Mark can detect traces of sympathy in his gaze. Nice to know at least one of Donghyuck’s associates pities him. Jaemin has at least two guns strapped to his waist, and Mark’s sure that there are even more on his body that are hidden. He might even have a knife or two strapped somewhere on his body as well.

Donghyuck’s not even going to kill him himself.

So be it.

He knows he’s still crying, but dammit he’s going to go out with whatever remaining shreds of dignity he has left. He wonders if it’s going to be painful, if Donghyuck told Jaemin to draw it out for as long as possible. Clearly Donghyuck is well versed in torture, and it wouldn’t surprise him if he took his time on this one. Savored it.

As if he could hear Mark thinking, Jaemin slinks over and offers Mark a sip of water. It’s a strange contrast to the treatment Mark’s been subjected to these past few hours. He takes the proffered cup and downs it. Might as well be comfortable before Jaemin kills him. Maybe the water’s been poisoned. Probably not though, since it’s been at least thirty seconds of staring and he’s still alive. Donghyuck seems like the type to enjoy speed.

“He told me to make it painless,” Jaemin murmurs, “Didn’t want to cause unnecessary pain.”

Mark thinks he actually manages to get a snort in. How kind of Donghyuck. Didn’t want to cause unnecessary pain. If he didn’t want to cause Mark unnecessary pain, he should have killed him before ever letting Mark know his true identity. Before breaking his heart.

Jaemin presses the gun to his temple and hesitates before asking, “Do you have any last words? I promise I’ll tell Donghyuck.”

He sounds sincere enough that Mark wants to believe him. Not that it really matters if Jaemin does pass along his words, since you know, Mark will be dead, but he’d like to believe him. So he takes a minute to attempt to sort out his thoughts.

There are so many things Mark wants to say. He wants to curse Donghyuck, wants to go back in time and never meet him, wants to tell Taeyong that he’ll be the best dad ever, stop panicking. Wants to tell Lucas, Johnny, and Yuta that he loves them and that he’s so fucking sorry for dragging them into this mess. Wants to apologize to Doyoung for the paperwork that this incident, the death of four squad members, is going to cause. But most of all, he wants to tell Donghyuck he loves him.

Wow he really is fucked up in the head. After all Donghyuck’s put him through today, Mark still loves him. He’s had Sicheng kill Yuta, gotten Johnny killed, and then personally murdered Lucas right before Mark’s eyes, but Mark still loves him.

“My first and last.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- It's finally done! Thanks to everyone who waited patiently for updates!  
> \- This is shorter than the other chapters because I tried to convey a sense of urgency, and the fact that this all took place over the course of a couple of hours.  
> \- A lot of people already guessed that DH wasn't as innocent as he seemed, and yes! Poor Mark :(
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work and each chapter title comes from EXO's "Monster"  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
